The present invention relates to means for providing generally flat supporting surface for standing on the top of horizontal pipes.
Oil and gas production facilities contain many meters and gauges which need to be checked or read on a regular basis and valves which need to be adjusted from time to time. Many of these gauges and valves are positioned so that they are not readily accessible from the standard catwalks, portable ladders, or other floor surfaces. Quite often these devices can be easily reached by standing on horizontal pipes forming parts of the production facility. However, standing on such horizontal pipe is usually contrary to normal operating procedures since their shape and surface texture do not provide a stable support.